


Something I need

by TheChosenChu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancer!Marco, Hint of reincarnation au, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Modern AU, photographer!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenChu/pseuds/TheChosenChu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas Cavalzarda!!! Or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas!! I'm your secret santa this year!! You asked for some Modern AU so I... kinda drew that??? I couldn't help the reincarnation bit cause it fits with the song so well!!! Also I know you asked for Artist!Jean, but maybe Photographer!Jean is pretty okay too? ;v; Well I hope you like it! And I hope you have an amazing day!! >v</p></blockquote>





	Something I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cavalzarda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalzarda/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Cavalzarda!!! Or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas!! I'm your secret santa this year!! You asked for some Modern AU so I... kinda drew that??? I couldn't help the reincarnation bit cause it fits with the song so well!!! Also I know you asked for Artist!Jean, but maybe Photographer!Jean is pretty okay too? ;v; Well I hope you like it! And I hope you have an amazing day!! >v


End file.
